Sin of forbidden love
by Ninfula1
Summary: ¿Qué pasará cuándo dos hermanos que tienen sentimientos el uno hacia el otro, se reencuentren luego de 8 años de estar separados?
1. Chapter 1

Clasificación: M, por futuros lemons, porque es incesto, tiene lenguaje soez y algo de lolicom

Advertencia: Todos los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a S. Meyer, la trama es mía.

Sobre la historia: este escrito es algo que ya había escrito hace algún tiempo. Lo había subido en otra página como original, porque, en efecto, lo era. Ahora lo estoy adaptando a un fanfic con los personajes de twilight, para poder subirlo a esta página. También porque me estoy planteando la idea de subir otro original mío con éstos personajes, pero antes quería ver cómo se verían en esta historia.

Quiero aclarar que la apariencia física de Bella será igual, a excepción de sus ojos, que en vez de chocolate, aquí son grises, y habrá uno que otro detalle de su apariencia que cambiará. Esto es porque el personaje original, ya lo había estructurado de ésta manera, y pues, no quise cambiarlo. Pero, por lo demás, todo los otros personajes serán físicamente como lo de twilight... Creo. De todas maneras yo les iré aclarando, sino.

Ah, otra cosita, la traducción del título en español, es: "Pecado de un amor prohibido "

Sin más nada que agregar, espero que les guste el primer capítulo.

* * *

1.-

La fría brisa de invierno le causó un escalofrío, haciendo que por acto instintivo llevara sus manos a la boca y las soplara para darse un poco de calor.

"¡Isabella...!"

Escuchó que la llamaban, pero no hizo ademán alguno de decir dónde se encontraba. Sopló un poco más sus manitas sin conseguir que al menos se entibiaran. Podía acabar con el entumecimiento de sus huesos, pero los copos de nieve que caían suavamente para luego reposar en en el suelo, la tenían embelesada impidiendo que se diera vuelta y entrara de nuevo a su casa, donde de seguro la esperaba una manta calentita y chocolate recién hecho.

— ¡Por Dios, Isabella! ¡¿Qué haces aquí afuera?¡

La voz preocupada de la persona que más amaba en el mundo hizo que saliera de su ensoñación. Se dio vuelta rápidamente causando que su larga cabellera caoba ondeara, dejando una estela olor a fresas y, corriendo, se lanzó en brazos del muchacho.

— ¡Edward! —gritó emocionada— ¡Verdad que son hermosos los copos¡ —afirmó.

Edward, apenas pudo a abrir los brazos recibiendo a Bella -como de cariño la llamaba-, dejando que las delgadas piernas se enrollarán alrededor de sus costillas. El calor que desprendía su centro, hizo olvidara la angustia y el enojo que tenía al buscarla por toda la casa, hallándola en medio de una ventisca, y, obnubilado por el olor frutal que inundaban sus fosas nasales, no contestó la pregunta de la niña.

— ¡Jajajaja...Edward...Jajaja...me haces cosquillas!

Edward abrió los ojos, no sabiendo en que momento se había dejado ganar por la debilidad, empezando a trazar lineas húmedas con la punta de su lengua en el cuello de Bella. Agradeció que la pequeña lo hubiera detenido a tiempo, sino no hubiera sabido cómo explicar el chupetón que estaba apunto de hacerle. Edward separó su boca algo reticente de aquella extensión de piel, y meneó su cabeza alejando el deseo de continuar con lo que estuvo haciendo.

— ¿Por qué me chupabas —Bella le preguntó con evidente inocencia mientras que sus ojos se entre cerraban denotando confusión—? Edward, tus ojos cambiaron de color. Ya no son verdes claro, sino oscuros.

Edward sonrió ladinamente— Tenías copos de nieve en el cuello —dijo contestando a su pregunta y obviando lo último dicho por ella. En esos momentos era cuando agradecía la inocencia de sus 7 años, pero había otras veces en la que odiaba que él le llevara casi 11 años. Vamos, papá y mamá nos esperan. —Edward continuó a la vez que hacía que Bella se pusiera de pie para luego guiarla hasta la casa. Aparte de la gran diferencia de edad, Edward también odiaba que ella fuera su hermana pequeña, haciendo que su amor fuera, no sólo imposible, sino también enfermo. Pero para su suerte o para su desgracia, dentro de poco ya no tendría que estar cerca de la personita que amaba sin sufrir por no poder tenerla como él tanto ansiaba. Esa noche les comunicaría a sus padres y a la misma Bella que se iría a estudiar al extrajero, ocultando que quizá, sería la última vez que lo verían, porque no tenía intenciones de regresar, si a duras penas se controlaba siendo su hermana una niña, no quería ni imaginarse perdiendo el control totalmente, al verla convertida en una adolescente y luego en una mujer. Lo mejor era que se alejara definitivamente y tratar de olvidarla, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no pasaría, la amaría para siempre, aún cuando en el futuro ella eligiera otro hombre y él eligiera a otra mujer para soportar la soledad y el dolor al no tenerla...

Así que Edward esa misma noche dio la mala nueva, digo mala, porque para ninguno de los miembros de la familia fue una agradable noticia, sobre todo para la pequeña Bella, que lloraba inconsolable en la soledad de su cuarto color rosa. Ni todas las muñecas y peluches que habían en su cama, hacían que se sintiera acompañada.

Suaves golpes escuchó en su puerta, haciendo que abriera sus pegajosos ojos lentamente. Sabía bien de quién se trataba, pero no quería verlo, ya no era más su persona favorita, la que ella amaba, la que estaba allí siempre que lo necesitaba. No, ahora él no estaría nunca y por eso lo "odiaba"

— ¡Vete! —Gritó con voz ronca y contrario a su pedido, Edward entró a su habitación.

— ¿Bella? —la llamó en un susurro, mientras caminaba lentamente hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Bella se levantó de golpe, empezando a lanzarles todo lo que había en su cama, gritándole que se fuera, que no quería verlo.

Edward aceleró su andar, esquivando peluches y almohadas, y, en un movimiento rápido, agarró a su hermana evitando que ella lo siguiera atacando. El movimiento hizo que él cayera encima de ella en la cama. Edward podía sentir como todo el cuerpo de Bella temblaba mientras lloraba sin cesar y eso le causaba un dolor lacerante en el pecho, porque sabía que él era el culpable de esas lágrimas.

— ¿Por...qué...te...tienes...ir? —le preguntó entre sollozós, mirándolo con ojos triste.

Edward no le respondió, estaba perdido en el gris vidrioso de sus orbes. Detalló cada centímetro de su rostro, grabando en su memoria aquellos ojos gatunos, nariz respingada, mejillas rosáceas y boca roja como una cereza madura, que lo invitaban a probarla, a morderla y a chuparla, dándose cuenta que su sabor era como el de una fresa. Un gemido salió de la boca de Bella y él aprovechó para colar su lengua entre sus labios, haciendo contacto con la pequeña, húmeda y caliente de ella, a la que dominó a su antojo, acariciándola sensualmente, logrando que los sollozos de ella se convirtieran en pequeños jadeos, y el temblor en estremecimientos placenteros.

Edward sabía que estaba actuando mal y que luego se arrepentiría, pero no podía irse sin ni siquiera llevarse el recuerdo del sabor de los labios de su princesa... Edward corto el beso cuando sintió que no se conformaría con sólo probar sus labios.

— Porque..., te amo —le contestó en un suspiro entre cortado mientras se ponía de pie, para luego salir del cuarto dejando a Bella sola con los sentidos embotados, no sabiendo muy bien qué era lo que había pasado...

2.-

La mañana siguiente se presentó fría y desolada. Bella se despertó con un vago recuerdo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, su corazón golpeaba fuertemente en su pecho, su hermano la había besado, le dijo que la amaba, pero no estaba segura si había sido un sueño o había sido real. Se puso de pie rápidamente y salió corriendo de su cuarto. Buscó en cada rincón de la casa, tenía que encontrar a Edward; sólo él podía despejar sus dudas, y sólo así, ella podía decirle que también lo amaba. Pero su búsqueda fue en vano, no halló rastro alguno de él. Se había marchado. Su madre se lo confirmó cuando ella, con un una mínima esperanza, le preguntó dónde estaba George.

Entonces, Bella creyó que todo había sido un sueño: si de verdad él la hubiera amado, no se habría ido sin siquiera despedirse de ella y ahora... ahora tenía que olvidarlo...

8 años pasaron haciendo que la Bella dulce, de vestidos de encaje y terciopelo se perdiera con el tiempo, a cambio encontró en ella un ser rebelde, de gustos por las minifaldas, tops negros y botas de cuero hasta sus rodillas. Su cabello antes largo hasta su cintura y de color caoba, ahora era negro con reflejos azules y lo llevaba a la altura de su barbilla. Sus ojos grises ahora resaltaban con un delineado negro, dándole una apariencia más felina, y las uñas de sus manos permanecían esmaltadas con colores oscuros y eléctricos.

Los copos de nieve que antes le gustaba ver sin importar que el frío calara hasta sus huesos, nunca más les gustaron. No podía verlos sin recordar el día que estuvo con su hermano por última vez...

Había veces que en la soledad de su cuarto, se preguntaba si lo que vivió esa noche fue solamente un sueño, porque la sensación de esa boca recorriendo la suya con pericia, se presentaba en ella como pesadilla. Una pesadilla, porque no era nada agradable levantarse en medio de la noche con la temperatura de tu cuerpo a mil, sin tener a la persona que amabas para que calmara o le echara más leña a ese fuego que llevabas por dentro.

Bella sabía que era pecado amarlo, durante todo ese tiempo quiso olvidarlo pero no pudo. Un día se cansó y dio rienda suelta a ese sentimiento. De todos modos, a la única persona a la que le hacía daño con ese amor enfermo, era a ella misma. Sus padres no tenían porque saberlo y él; él se fue y no volvió, ni siquiera una llamada, ni una misera carta. Nada.

Y ahora...

Ahora gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente hace una semana, dejándole como único familiar a su hermano, que obviamente tuvo su tutela.

Ahora estaba montada en un avión, dirigiéndose a lo que sería su nueva casa. La casa de Edward. Y ahora no sabía que haría con lo sentía, al tenerlo de nuevo a su lado...

3.-

George salió del cuarto de Diane con lágrimas en los ojos. Quién había dicho que los hombres no lloraban, definitivamente no sabía lo que era amar sin tener esperanza...

Edward llegó a su habitación, entrando y conteniendo las ganas de azotar la puerta. ¡Madita sea su vida! ¡Y maldita la hora en que se había dejado llevar de nuevo por sus sentimientos! Sí, se arrepentía, pero no de haberla besado, sino de no haber pensando en una excusa para desmentir a Bella delante de sus padres cuando ella le dijera lo que él había hecho.

Edward no durmió en toda la noche. Se la pasó arreglando su maleta, lo mejor sería salir en la madrugada antes de que su pequeña se levantara. Si luego sus padres se enteraban no importaría, porque él estaría lejos y no pensaba volver nunca más...

La mañana llegó trayéndole soledad y desesperanza. Salió de su casa acompañado de su padre a tempranas horas de de la madrugada. Se había despido únicamente de su madre, diciéndole como excusa que no se despedía de su hermana, porque ella no lo dejaría marchar. Ya en el aeropuerto, se despidió de su padre, no sabiendo que en verdad esa era la última vez que lo vería...

8 años pasaron y del muchacho alegre que siempre mantenía una sonrisa para su hermana no quedó nada, a cambió, cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, curvaba su boca en una mueca forsada. Con el pasar del tiempo Edward se volvió un hombre solitario, de trajes negros y grises. Su cabello antes largo y despeinado, ahora estaba corto y perfectamente peinado, dándole una apariencia madura y fría.

Los días nevados se volvieron sus favoritos, porque le traían el recuerdo del único beso que encendía su piel y su alma. Sí, aún la amaba, todos y cada uno de esos días no hizo más que pensar en ella. No puede decir que no trató de olvidarla, porque sólo Dios sabe que sí lo intento, hasta el punto de proponerle matrimonio a su mejor amiga...

Y ahora...

Ahora dos amargas lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Su corazón dolía no sólo porque había perdido a sus padres en un accidente, sino porque él estaba a tres meses de casarse y la mujer que amaba más que a sí mismo, estaba a minutos de volver a su vida. Y ahora no sabía que pasaría cuando la tuviera cerca, cuando todos esos años de contener las ganas de agarrar el primer avión con destino a Bella, llegar y hacerle el amor hasta que no hubiera mañana, le pasaran factura. Porque sabía que no sería fácil y que tarde o temprano se dejaría llevar por el deseo de poseerla...

— ¿Edward?

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es mía.

Clasificación: M.

* * *

Capítulo 2

1.-

— ¿Edward?

Una voz melodiosa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Alzó la mirada encontrando frente a él a su peque...no, no a su pequeña hermana. Frente a él estaba una adolescente hermosa con aires de mujer, vestida con una minifalda que le llegaba a medio muslo, un top negro sin mangas que apenas le tapaban sus proporcionados senos, dejándolole ver su níveo vientre. «¿En que estaban pensando sus padres cuando le permitieron a Bella vestirse así? ¿Y qué paso con su cabello?» se preguntó el pelinegro mentalmente, mientras dirigía la mirada a las extremidades inferiores de su hermana. Si antes creía que sería difícil, ahora estaba completamente seguro que se iría al infierno, porque esas botas de tacón alto, que cubrían sus piernas hasta sus rodillas, sólo hacían que él se le viniera la imagen de ella desnuda, usando únicamente esas botas.

Bella, por su parte, se quedó asombrada al ver a su hermano. Al principio creyó que no lo reconocería, pero esos ojos verdes que contrastaban con la piel, ahora bronceada de Edward, eran difíciles de olvidar.

Bella sentía todo su cuerpo en tensión, la única parte de su anatomía que parecía tener vida era su corazón, que latía tan rápido en su pecho que creyó que le daría un infarto. Si antes no sabía que haría con sus sentimientos, ahora estaba segura que hacerlos a un lado no era una opción, porque nada más le bastó con verlo de nuevo para que corroboraba todo el amor que sentía por él.

— Be... Isabella. —Edward saludó dubitativo, no sabiendo si llamarla como él acostumbraba,o por su nombre completo. Había optado por la segunda opción, primero porque no sabía si su hermana lo seguía odiando por el beso que él le había robado en el pasado. Porque era cierto que ella no se lo había dicho a sus padres; ellos nunca le insinuaron nada las pocas veces que él llamó. Pero sí sabía que Bella no quería saber de él, porque cuando preguntaba por ella, sus padres siempre le dijeron que no quería hablarle, y eso sólo podía significar que lo odiaba por haberse aprovechado de su inocencia.

Lo que el Edward ignoraba, era que sus padres sí se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos enfermisos que tenía él hacia su hermana pequeña, por eso, aunque a ellos no les gustó la noticia de que él se iría, no hicieron nada para retenerlo, incluso, nunca le exigieron que los fuera a visitar en vacaciones. Sus padres pensaron que lo mejor era mantenerlo alejado y más cuando se dieron cuenta que, con el pasar de los años, Isabella le correspondía a Edward...

Y segundo, Edward pensó que lo mejor sería marcar distancia, si se ponía en plan de hacer que lo perdonara, volverían a algo de la confianza que tenían antes, y si era así, estaba completamente seguro que esta vez no le robaría solamente un beso.

— Vamos, o se me hará tarde para ir a la oficina. —Edward le con tono de voz neutro a la vez que giraba sobre sus talones y caminaba a la salida del aeropuerto, dejando a una Bella con un nudo en la garganta y con las lágrimas pugnando por salir.

Bella o no entendía que mierdas le pasaba a su hermano. ¡¿Eso era todo?! ¡¿Un saludo frío y hosco?! ¡¿8 años sin verse y ni siquiera un misero abrazo?! Definitivamente su hermano no la amaba, ni siquiera un sentimiento de hermanos existía hacia ella, no sabe cómo su corazón todavía guardaba la esperanza de que aquel beso hubiera sido real. Bella tragó grueso antes de seguir a su hermano, pensando que ojala ella se hubiera encontrado junto con sus padres cuando tuvieron el accidente, porque al menos estaría muerta sin sentir nada, no como ahora, que moría lentamente sintiendo como se desgarraba su alma...

2.-

Los siguientes dos meses fueron una tortura para Edward y Bella, para el primero porque sentía que su cuerpo y su mente le jugarían una "mala pasada" en cualquier momento y tampoco ayudaba la estación del año en la que se encontraba. En los 8 años que tenía viviendo en ese país, el verano no le había parecido tan caluroso como ahora. Y para la segunda, porque le había tocado conocer a la novia y futura esposa de George: Irina, una mujer de cabellos dorados, largo hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, ojos azules claros y piel bronceada...

Durante ese par de meses pasaron muchas cosas. Al principio, cuando los hermanos habían salido del aeropuerto, se dirigieron al carro de Edward. Éste, ni siquiera había tenido el detalle de abrirle la puerta a su hermana, estaba pensando en las mil maneras de sacarles los ojos a todos los buitres que veían a SU Bella como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Edward se subió en la parte del piloto cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria «Lo primero que haré será que cambié de vestuario.» se dijo mentalmente.

Bella imitó a su hermano: se montó en el carro, pero no en el asiento delantero, sino en la parte trasera, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Edward puso en marcha el automóvil maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber sido tan maleducado...

Media hora después llegaron a la casa de Edward.

La casa era de dos plantas, pero pequeña: sala, cocina, dos cuartos y un baño y, aunque por fuera se veía acogedora, por dentro era fría, como si nadie hubiera habitado allí en mucho tiempo...

Los dos hermanos entraron al inmueble hallándose solos. El corazón de Edward empezó a latir a un ritmo anormal y en su cabeza batallaba con el deseo de abalanzarse encima de Bella. En el aeropuerto había sido "facíl" contenerse por la cantidad de personas que había alrededor, pero ahora la tenía a pocos pasos de él, y a solas. Ella se encontraba dándole la espalda, seguro evaluando la casa, mientras que él evaluaba cierta parte su anatomía: curvas que lo volverían loco si lo estuviera cabalgando a la vez que él posaba las manos en sus caderas ayudándola en el vaivén que los llevaría a tocar el cielo y el infierno.

— Hasta hoy... usas esa ropa... —Edward se había acercado a Bella, hablándole con voz ronca y errática, causando que ella diera un leve respingo y que no entendiera muy bien sus palabras. Un estremecimiento la recorrió de píes a cabeza al sentir el hálito cálido de su hermano golpear la piel de su cuello, haciendo que ella cerrara sus ojos, sintiendo como su propia respiración se hacía más pesada. Abrió los ojos al escuchar la puerta de entrada cerrarse. Su hermano se había ido dejándola sola, de nuevo...

3.-

Los días pasaron entre discusiones, roces, frustración y soledad.

Bella empezó a desarrollar un sentimiento de amor y odio hacía su hermano. Edward prácticamente la había obligado a que ella cambiara de vestir, dejándole en claro que esa era su casa y que él ponía las reglas. Ése argumento, desató en ellos discusiones que terminaban con ella acorralada entre una pared y el cuerpo de su hermano, dónde él la miraba intensamente, avivando un calor en ella, quemándola por dentro, para luego él cerrar los ojos con expresión irritada, se separara de ella bruscamente dejándola sola y frustrada, no sin antes gritarle que se cambiara de ropa. Esa actitud la desconcertaba, haciendo que ella lo odiara y lo amara porque no sabía que era lo que él sentía en realidad por ella. Bella no era tonta y ya no tenía la inocencia de su niñez, así que no pasaba desapercibido el comportamiento de de Edward...

Por otra parte, Edward siempre se encerraba en su cuarto luego de esas escenas. Se desnudaba totalmente y dejaba que su mano derecha recorriera la longitud de su hombría mientras evocaba la imagen de su hermana siendo rebelde, refutando una orden de él. Ese comportamiento altanero no hacía más que ponerlo a mil, que despertara el deseo de besarla, dominarla, desnudarla y dejarle ver que sino la hacía caso con respecto a la ropa, él terminaría haciéndole el amor en cualquier rincón de la casa.

Edward sintió el orgasmo atravesar su cuerpo y corazón, dejándose caer pasadamente en su cama, respirando con dificultad mientras que una solitaria lágrima mojaba su mejilla. Tenía que poner fin esto, sino terminaría haciendo algo de lo que seguro luego se arrepentiría.

Ese mismo día, Edward llevó a su novia a su casa, no sólo para presentarla formalmente a su hermana, sino para que ella se quedara viviendo allí y acabar con los pocos momentos en el que él se encontraba a solas con Bella.

Bella se la pasó llorando toda la noche: Irina era la novia de su hermano que, además, se casaría con él en menos de un mes y medio. Esa noticia le cayó como una piedra en el estómago, haciendo que la esperanza que ella había empezado a germinar en su corazón, se disolviera.

Los días siguieron pasando, pero no con los cambios que el Edward esperaba, las discusiones seguían e Irina siempre se alejaba dejando a los hermanos solos en su discusión, permitiéndole a Edward que siguiera con los roces; roces que ahora eran más explícitos: una caricia con su nariz en la mandíbula de ella o, en su cuello o, peligrosamente en el nacimiento de sus senos. Una vez hasta se atrevió a deslizar su mano por uno de sus muslos, a la vez que pegaba más su cuerpo al de ella, tanto que le hizo sentir su creciente erección, sorprendiéndose al escuchar un jadeo anhelante por parte de su hermana. Eso derrumbó todo su control: una cosa era desearla él solo, pero saber que ella también lo deseaba no hacía más que el ya no tuviera una razón para detenerse de cometer una locura. No la hizo suya en ese momento, porque escuchó pasos: Irina estaba demasiado cerca.

Después de ese encuentro, Edward, con la cabeza más fría, pensó que lo mejor era evitar a Bella a toda costa. Se metió de lleno en su trabajo, comía en la calle y regresaba a su casa acompañado de Irina, dirigiéndose de una vez a su cuarto, de donde sólo salía acompañado de su novia. Porque aunque él amaba a Bella y al parecer ella no le era indiferente, no podía cambiar el hecho de que su parentesco convertiría una relación entre ellos en pecado, en pecado de amor phohibido...

Sólo faltaba menos de un mes para su boda con Irina, y estaba pensando, con todo el dolor de su alma, que podía mandar a Bella a estudiar en un internado. Eso evitaría que su amor y deseo la arrastraran al infierno.

Pero Edwar no tomó en cuenta un factor importante de la vida, uno que aunque queramos cambiarlo no podemos: El destino...

Una noche, Bella se encontraba en su cuarto, éste compartía pared con el cuarto de su hermano. La muchacha lloraba como casi todas las noches desde que Irina comenzó a vivir allí, porque gemidos, jadeos y un nombre gritado por placer inundaban las paredes de su cuarto.

Bella no sólo lloraba por el dolor que le causaba esa situación, sino porque aunque no quería la excitaba, se le era imposible no imaginarse siendo ella la que disfrutaba las caricias de su hermano, aún sabiendo que eso era un pecado. Bella siempre contenía las ganas de masturbarse, pero su cuerpo ya había llegado al limite y ahora se encontraba desnuda, dejando que sus dedos resbalaran en su humedad, frotando a conciencia su hinchado clitoris, llevando únicamente a su cuerpo a liberación, porque su alma dolía frustrada al escuchar el nombre del hombre que amaba, salir de los labios de la mujer que recibía el orgasmo en cuerpo y alma.

Media hora después, Bella se levantó de su cama, se vistió con su pijama y salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose a la cocina. Necesitaba algo frío que le ayudara a calmar el calor que sentía su cuerpo y la temperatura de la estación no ayudaba. Llegó a la cocina posando sus orbes grises el figura de su hermano, que se encontraba de espalda a ella, únicamente con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, dejándole ver su amplía espalda.

Bella dejó escapar un gemido bajo, sintiendo como su útero se contraía, al imaginarse clavando sus uñas en la piel de él, mientras la embestía duramente, causando que el sonido llegara a oídos de su hermano, que volteó rápidamente reprimiendo un gruñido al ver a su hermana vestida únicamente con una franelilla blanca y un short extremadamente corto. Por la mente de Edward, pasó un único pensamiento: Si estaba en las puertas del infierno, entonces bienvenidas sean las llamas, porque esa noche dejaría que su cuerpo se convirtiera en cenizas...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo.

Muchas gracias a RossP, Sarah 1807 y a Vikkii Cullen, por agregar la historia a favoritos.

Ah, Vikkii, muchas gracias por tu comentario, no tienes idea de cuánto me motiva leer las opiniones de las personas que me leen. Quise responderte, pero aún no sé cómo hacerlo. Espero que te haya gustado el sengudo capítulo.

Bay, gracias a todos por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Advertencia: Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la trama es mía.

Clasificación: M

* * *

1.-

Como casi todas las noches, desde que Irina comenzar a vivir en su casa, Edward dejó que su cuerpo cumpliera con la obligación que tenía al ser novio y futuro esposo de ésta. Aunque tenía que reconocer que al menos ese acto -que su corazón le hacía ver que era una traición al amor que sentía por Bella-, lo ayudaba a calmar un poco la frustración por no poder poseer a su hermana.

Pero esa noche, había sido diferente, al menos para él, porque Irina yacía laxa en su cama con la respiración acompasada signo de estar sumida en el mundo de los sueños, en cambio Edward no. Él sentía que su cuerpo se consumía, tenía una erección que dolía como el demonio y que sólo podía calmarlo la persona que se encontraba a poca distancia de su cuarto.

Edward, no aguantando más el calor, se bajó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a la joven de cabellos dorados, salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a la ducha, donde pretendía aliviar su muy grande problema con agua fría, pero lo único que había logrado era que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara. A buena hora se había dañado el termostato y en vez de agua templada, salió agua caliente. Soltó una serie de improperios mientras salía del baño con sólo una toalla tapando su desnudez, iba seguir su camino de regreso al cuarto -tal vez Irina se había despertado dándose cuenta que él no estaba y si era así, aprovecharía para utilizarla, de nuevo. Quizás si cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba a su hermana...-, cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de la planta baja, sus pies y su oído lo fueron guiando hasta la cocina, donde no halló nada. «Probablemente provino de la calle» Pensó en referencia al sonido a la vez que se acercaba a una de las ventanas, asomándose suponiendo que pudo haber sido un gato. De pronto, algo llegó no sólo a sus oídos, sino a cada parte de su ser: Un bajo pero perceptible gemido y no precisamente de dolor. Edward se dio vuelta rápidamente encontrandose centímetros de él, a una Bella casi desnuda, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera errática, y la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana le permitían apreciar que el gris de sus iris se perdían por la dilatación de sus pupilas. Su hermana estaba excitada, tanto, o incluso podía creer que hasta más que él. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa: Los dos estaban en las puertas del infierno y no harían nada para alejarse, al contrario, está vez no habría nadie que los detuviera de consumirse en las llamas, cometiendo así, un pecado...

Por su parte, Bella miraba a su hermano con intensidad, mientras respiraba con dificultad y sentía que estaba tan excitada que creía que podía llegar al éxtasis con tan sólo mirar la creciente erección que él tenía y que para su satisfacción, sabía muy bien que era por ella. Segundos, o tal vez minutos después, observó como Edward se dirigía con pasos gatunos hacia ella. Cerró los ojos anticipando la cercanía de su hermano, y dejó de respirar cuando sintió la respiración de él en sus labios, los que abrió para poder llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones, invitando inocentemente a probarlos. Edward delineó suavemente los labios de su hermana, saboreandolos, deleitándose con el sabor a fresas que poseía y que tanto había extrañado. El corazón de Bella comenzó a golpear en su pecho, tanto por el contacto como por el recuerdo -ahora nítido- que se presentaba en su mente. Ahogó un grito cuando su hermano, en un movimiento rápido, la cargó haciendo que ella enredara las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y las manos detrás de su cabeza, mientras que él colaba su lengua entre su boca, acariciando la suya con pericia, como había hecho la primera vez, y como en esa ocasión, Bella empezó a gemir mientras que su cuerpo se estremecía de placer. Edward la llevó hasta el mesón -donde nadie acostumbraba a comer-, sentándola, quedando él entre sus piernas y dejó de besar su boca, comenzando a trazar un camino húmedo desde su mandíbula hasta su oído.

Bella sólo podía gemir, no creyéndose que eso en verdad estaba pasando y, además, con su hermano. Pero lejos de sentirse la persona más enferma del mundo, se sentía feliz de que al fin el hombre que ella amaba la estuviera acariciando como tanto había anhelado.

— No sabes... cuantas veces... deseé volver a probar tus labios —Edward le susurró en el oído con algo de dificultad.

— Entonces el beso... fue real. —Bella afirmó en un jadeo más para ella que para él, sintiendo como su hermano mordía el lóbulo de su oreja mientras empezaba a deslizar su mano por unas de sus piernas.

Edward, preso por el deseo que lo estaba consumiendo en ese momento, ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que ella le dijo. Dejó de torturar la oreja de Bella, para luego, con su lengua, dientes y labios, empezar un camino descendente por su mejilla, mandíbula, mentón y cuello...— Cada día he querido hacer esto —Edward hacía pausas entre lamidas, mordidas y besos, hablándole con tono de voz sexual. Sí, sexual, porque Bella sentía que cada palabra iba directo al sur de su cuerpo, causando que arqueara su espalda y apretara las piernas, dejándole sentir el calor y la humedad de su sexo a su hermano. —. Esta vez no me conformare con un beso —continuó hablando, subiendo un poco más la mano por su pierna, separándose un poco para seguir por la parte interna de su muslo, peligrosamente cerca de su centro, mientras que su otra mano se aventuraba por debajo de su franelilla, acariciando su vientre, dejando la piel sensible por allí por donde sus dedos pasaban. Detuvo sus caricias, pero no hizo ademán de quitar las manos de donde las tenía—. Mirame —ordenó al tiempo que dejaba de chupar su cuello y subía su cabeza a la altura de la de ella. Bella lo obedeció inmediatamente. Los ojos grises vidriosos e intensos de ella, inmediatamente se anclaron en los bosque en llamas de él. —. Esta vez iré por todo Bella, así que sino quieres, será mejor que me lo digas ahora, porque una vez que continúe, no habrá nada que me detenga, ni siquiera tú. —concluyó con determinación a lo que ella le contestó imitando su seguridad:

— Y quién dice que quiero que te detengas.

Esas simples palabras hicieron que el corazón de Edward dejara de latir por un momento para luego empezar a bombear con fuerza, llevando más sangre a su hichando miembro. Las manos siguieron su camino: una, alcanzando uno de los senos de Bella, al que abarcó en su totalidad, mientras que la otra, hacía a un lado la tela del short, descubriendo su objetivo. Edward gimió de satisfacción al descubrir la humedad.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Bella, tu coño está tan húmedo —Le decía a la vez que sus dedos resbalaban una y otra vez entre sus pliegues, explorandola, excitandola, expandiendo su humedad en todo su centro, deleitándose con el sonido de los pequeños gemidos que emitía su hermana—! Pareces un mar y yo quiero ahogarme en la profundidad de tus cauces —Continuó mientras que la palma de su mano jugueteaba con el pezón de ella, enviando oleadas de calor a su sexo —. Y estás tan caliente, que arderé con sólo rozarte —Las palabras de Edward causaron que Bella cerrara instintivamente las piernas sintiéndo como un estremecimiento placentero la recorría de pies a cabeza—. Dejame quemarme Bella, dejame probar a que sabe el cielo, y dejame saber que sólo en tu cuerpo estaré a gusto de que me consuma el infierno. —Concluyó, mientras tomaba la labios de ella en un beso hambriento, apasionado y cargado de muchas promesas...

De repente, Bella cortó el beso bruscamente, y al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su hermano, se quitó la prenda que cubría su torso, dejando en libertad sus dos montañas níveas, adornadas por unas cimas rosáceas. Edward dejó escapar un sonido gutural ante la acción de su hermana y, sin perder tiempo, dejó que su boca se cerrará en una de las areolas empezando a azotar suavemente el pezón con su lengua, mientras con su otra mano seguía masturbandola.

— ¡Ed..ward! —Bella jadeó al sentir como uno de los dedos de su hermano se abrió camino en su estrecha cavidad, causando que sus caderas se movieran por inercia, circularmente encima de la mano de él...

Y mientras los dos hermanos se exploraban mutuamente, dejaban de lado la frustración, los miedos, el qué dirán, la ignorancia de no saber lo que uno sentía por el otro y se juraban amarse para siempre, aceptando que su amor era puro, de esos que transcienden y que un sentimiento así no puedia ser una pecado...

Una mujer de cabellos dorados, largo hasta al final de sus senos, ojos azules y piel bronceada, veía con asco y horror la escena de su futuro esposo, entrando y saliendo de su futura cuñada. Las mejillas de Irina estaban empapadas, unas de sus manos tapaba su boca impidiendo que se escaparan los sollozos, mientras que la otra sostenía su vientre, y sus pies nadaban en un charco de sangre.

Fin

* * *

Bueno, éste es final, espero que les haya gustado.

Quiero aclarar que cuando se me presentó la idea de escribir esto, no pensé en hacerle una secuela, pero la historia tuvo muy buena aceptación en la página donde antes la subí, y me pidieron una continuación. Así que sí chicas, esto tiene una secuela de seis capítulos, y si ustedes quieren leerla, pues me dicen y la subo. En mi opinión, me gustó mucho más la precuela que la secuela, pero como no todos pensamos igual, quizá ustedes quieran leer la segunda parte y formarse su propia opinión...

Gracias Vikkii por comentar. Una pregunta que se me pasó preguntarte en la respuesta a tu comentario: ¿Tú lees a Sachita 1212? No sé, es que tu nick me suena y creo que es por ésta maravillosa escritora. No sé si es que ella te ha mencionado en su face o en sus notas de autor.

Gracias, también, TrisJackson, por tu comentario, me alegro de que te haya gustado. En cuanto a tu pregunta, para no hacerte el cuento largo, te diré que subía en Fanficpuntoes, (mi nick: ninfula 1) pero me pasó un accidente, dónde no sólo se me borraron las historias de la cuenta, sino que ésta se me bloqueó y no puedo no entrar.

Y por último Gracias a javierashTY y Alizce por seguir la historia. Esto quiere decir que ésta les gusta, algo, creo.

N\A 18/9/15

Ya subí la secuela, completa, busquenla entre mis historia: P.O.F.L


End file.
